


Jason Todd is Boyfriend Material

by PrincessMariana



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Getting Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Wooing, not editted we die like jason, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PrincessMariana
Summary: A year ago, Tim and Jason's tentative truce turned into regularly sleeping together. Tim wants more. He just has to convince Jason that Jason's boyfriend material.Or,Tim is head over heels (and horny) for Jason. Jason has self-esteem issues. Commence the wooing.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Jason Todd is Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so this is super different from what I usually write. But I got stuck on my other fics and with Flufftober, and I found this thing that I'd written. I dusted it off a bit, and here it is. 
> 
> There's a lot references to sex stuff, but it's all fade to black.

From a completely shallow point of view, the thing Tim loved most about Jason was his thighs. His thick, strong thighs. God, Tim loved how they felt around him when Jason was pinning him to the bed, or how they trembled when Tim was viciously placing love bite all over them. Those glorious, glorious thighs. _Yum._

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Jason said, peering over his book suspiciously.

“Hmm?” Tim reluctantly tore his eyes away from Jason’s thick, _thick_ thighs. “What did you say?”

They were in Tim’s apartment, lounging comfortably on Tim’s couch, like they did almost every night after patrol. Tim had been working on his laptop before he’d been…distracted, and Jason had been reading a Jane Austen novel, like the adorable dork he was.

Jason huffed and set down his book. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

A smirk slowly started to form on Tim’s face. “Like what?”

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “Like _that_. You have that same look on when you’re prepping for a board meeting. Like I’m dinner or something.”

“Hmm. I’m more interested in having the lasagna rolls you’re making me for dinner.” Tim leaned forward so that he was in Jason’s space and rested a hand on one of those thick thighs, squeezing it gently. Low and dirty, he murmured, “But I’m _very_ excited to have you for dessert.”

Jason’s face turned bright red as he stared, wide-eyed, at Tim, as if they hadn’t been having mind-blowing sex for the past year. Tim’s eyes flicked to Jason’s parted lips. Before he could give into temptation, a shrill beeping interrupted them. Jason jumped. “Um, I have to, uh-”

Tim grinned and withdrew, leaning against the couch with his legs spread enough that Jason could see his obvious interest. Jason’s face grew redder. “Go on,” Tim said, feeling smug. “The faster we get through dinner, the sooner we get to _dessert_.”

Jason was gone in a flash. Tim debated following, pressing his body against Jason’s back while Jason cooked. Ever so slowly letting his hands drift lower and lower, while he grinded against that perfect ass…But Jason tended to burn things when Tim was handsy in the kitchen, and lasagna rolls were Tim’s favorite.

Tim sighed and pulled his laptop back into his lap. He gazed forlornly at his spreadsheets and charts. They were much less interesting than the pretty picture of Jason’s blushing and squirming under Tim’s hands.

+++

Later that night, after Tim had thoroughly enjoyed his _dessert_ , they cuddled, naked and sticky, on Tim’s bed. Tim wasn’t the most tactile person, but he enjoyed having someone he trusted and cared about wrapped around him – and Jason was cuddly post-sex. Tim found it adorable.

“You’re adorable,” Tim said affectionately.

Jason made a disgruntled noise. “’m not.”

Tim turned in Jason’s loose grip so that they were face to face, sharing Tim’s pillow. “Are too.” He kissed Jason’s nose.

Jason wrinkled it – _adorably_ – in protest, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. They were green – so, _so_ green. Tim allowed himself to be lost in them for a moment. “Your thighs are my favorite part of your body, but your eyes are a close second,” he said, because good food and then good sex removed all his filters, apparently.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you supposed to say that my brain is the sexiest part of me?”

“Nope,” Tim said. “Definitely your thighs.”

Tim caught Jason’s laughter with his mouth. The kiss was slow and sweet. When Tim pulled away, Jason’s eyes had closed again. Tim studied Jason’s face. He looked so peaceful, half-asleep. It was hard to reconcile the badass, vicious Red Hood with this soft version of Jason, who liked gentle kisses and read Jane Austen novels in his free time.

Without opening his eyes, Jason said, “My body can’t take another round, if that’s why you’re staring at me instead sleeping.”

“Maybe I’ll just fuck your thick thighs while you fall asleep,” Tim said, just to make Jason glare at him, revealing that beautiful green again.

“You’re an ass,” Jason grumbled, his cheeks pink.

“You’re so prudish when I’m not making you moan my name,” Tim said teasingly.

Jason’s blush deepened. “Shut up.”

“Don’t worry. I like it. I get to make the big, bad Red Hood blush. It’s-”

Jason effectively shut him up with a kiss, this time hard and brutal. When Jason drew away, Tim licked his lips and smirked. “You still taste like me.”

“I will smother you with a pillow,” Jason said darkly.

“Nah. Dick would be disappointed in you, and then he’d never leave you alone. You’d hate that,” Tim said, his hand idly tracing the scars on Jason’s chest. “And you’d miss the sex.”

“Doubtful.” Jason grabbed Tim’s wrist. “Just say whatever it is you want to talk about so that I can get some sleep.”

“Who says I want to _talk_?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You always do this instead of talking over dinner like a normal person. You lure me to your apartment and force me to make you food. You give me meaningful looks all throughout dinner. Then we have sex. You beat around the bush for a while, I don’t get any sleep, and then you finally break and tell me what’s on your mind. I know the drill. So, spill. And it better not be about Damian again. I don’t like talking about the demon spawn when we’re both naked. It’s weird.”

Tim made a face. He hated being predictable. “It’s actually about us.”

“Oh.” If Tim hadn’t been watching him closely, he wouldn’t have noticed Jason’s subtle flinch. “This is about Kon, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“Steph said she’s been seeing him more in Gotham. Have you two gotten back together, so you want us to stop seeing each other? That’s totally fine. I’ll keep my distance. I’ll just-”

Jason started to disentangle himself. Tim quickly said, “Wait. Jason. That’s not it.”

Tim re-tangled their legs and wrapped an arm around Jason’s waist, keeping him there. He wasn’t going to let Jason run away. Jason looked confused but allowed Tim to resettle him back into their cuddling position. “It’s not?” Jason said.

“No,” Tim said. “Jason, we literally just had sex. I wouldn’t have sex with you if I had started dating another person. And it wouldn’t be _Kon_. I got over him ages ago.”

“Oh.”

Jason was still tense. Tim wanted to kiss Jason’s neck and made a dirty innuendo, make Jason blush again, just to ease some of that tension. But now was not the time. “Kon has been in town more so that I can rant about you,” Tim admitted sheepishly.

“Rant?”

“Um, bad word to use,” Tim said quickly. “Rant in a good way?”

“Rant in a good way?” Jason repeated skeptically.

Tim could feel the heat rising to his face. He wasn’t good at this part. He was better at the physical, lustful part of a relationship. But he wanted a whole relationship, with the sharing of emotions and everything, so he valiantly carried on. “I’ve started developing…feelings for you,” Tim said, meeting Jason’s gaze squarely. “I’m wondering if you would like to date?”

“No,” Jason said firmly, harshly.

Tim narrowed his eyes. Jason’s face was guarded. Tim could practically see his many walls raising. He’d expected some initial resistance. Jason’s trust issues had trust issues. Jason also probably wasn’t as besotted with Tim as Tim was with Jason. That’s why Tim had proposed dating instead of, well, just proposing.

When Jason began to pull away again, Tim flipped them over and straddled Jason’s hips. “You’re not going anywhere until we talk about this,” Tim said firmly.

Jason could easily buck him off. Tim took it as a good sign when Jason instead scowled. “Fine. Talk.”

“I have feelings for you,” Tim said. “I am suggesting that we adjust the nature of our current relationship. What are your thoughts on my suggestion?”

“You sound like you’re in a board room,” Jason said.

“Answer the question, Jason,” Tim snapped.

Jason’s body was stiff underneath Tim. “I think it’s a terrible idea.”

The words hit Tim like a bullet, but Tim refused to give up. This was Jason. Jason was worth a few bullets to the heart. “Why?” he gritted out.

“I like what we have now,” Jason said, his voice rising. “Things are so simple. Why do we have to ruin it by dating? Don’t you understand, Tim? I’ll screw everything up.”

“Screw what up?” Tim asked. “It’s just sex.”

Jason flinched, and Tim wanted to take back the words. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with them – their relationship was only a friends-with-benefits arrangement – but he wanted to remove the hurt expression Jason was trying to hide.

“Yeah,” Jason said bitterly. “Just sex. I’m going to leave now.”

As Jason tried to sit up, Tim grabbed his wrists and pushed him back down forcibly. “If you leave, I’m calling Kon to drag you back here. I might not be stronger than you, but Kon definitely is.”

Jason glared at him. “Fuck you. I can leave your goddamn apartment if I want to.”

Aggressive swearing - an obvious sign that Jason was feeling too vulnerable and hurt. Just what Tim had wanted to avoid. “Neither of us is leaving this room until we finish this conversation,” Tim said firmly.

Jason settled back down. “I’m only agreeing, because I don’t want to deal with Superboy.”

Tim took a deep breath and chose his words carefully. “I noticed that you seemed upset when I labeled our existing relationship as ‘just sex’. If that assumption is correct, why did that upset you?”

“You sound like a fucking therapist,” Jason said. He stared straight up at the ceiling, as if pretending Tim wasn’t there. “It’s not just sex. It’s more than sex. It’s – do I really have to do this?”

“I would appreciate it,” Tim said, trying to ignore the hope that was starting to grow in chest.

“It’s cooking dinner with you, and going on patrols together, and just sitting on your stupidly expensive couch while you drink that crappy coffee, and I read. It’s you, putting your feet in my lap or distracting me when I’m trying to cook or read or whatever. It’s not just sex for me. It might be for you, but not for me.”

“Jason,” Tim said gently. “What you just described _is_ dating. It would be what we have now but more.”

“No,” Jason said. He rubbed his face with a hand. “You don’t understand, Tim. I’ll ruin it. I’ll ruin everything. I’m not good at relationships.”

“What are you talking about? You’re the best boyfriend, and we aren’t even dating,” Tim said. “You take care of me, make me laugh, deal with all my quirks, make me happy – you’re perfect.”

Jason squirmed, like he always did when Tim layered on the compliments. Usually, Tim would ease the sweetness overload with sharp love bites in Jason’s most sensitive spots. Tim resolutely dragged his mind out of the gutter. Jason was naked, squirming, and beautiful under Tim’s equally naked body, but this was not the time.

“I’m really not,” Jason said.

He sounded so _sad_. Tim wanted to tie Jason up and touch him until he was writhing with need. And then he’d _force_ Jason to say how beautiful and wonderful he was. Tim wanted to do it every night until Jason stopped looking so defeated after a slew of compliments.

“A trial period,” Tim said. “For two months, we try dating. If it all goes to hell, we’ll go back to where we are.”

“A week,” Jason argued.

“ _Two months_.” Tim wasn’t budging.

Jason nibbled on his lip distractingly. “You sure we can come back to this? Like nothing ever happened?”

He finally looked up, meeting Tim’s eyes and looking a little lost. “Of course,” Tim lied.

Yeah, Tim wasn’t ever letting go of any relationship progress they made. Jason was it for Tim. Tim just had to make Jason see that.

“Alright,” Jason said. “Two months.”

Tim laughed, delighted, and swooped down for a long, heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll update soon, hopefully. Any feedback/thoughts/ideas/whatever is appreciated. :)
> 
> Also, for context, I am both very asexual and very confused why/how I wrote this first chapter. The next few chapters should be interesting. *panicked laughter*
> 
> Say hi to me on [tumblr](https://princessmariana-writes.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
